The use of 3GPP LTE systems (including LTE and LTE-Advanced systems) has increased due to both an increase in the types of devices user equipment (UEs) using network resources as well as the amount of data and bandwidth being used by various applications, such as video streaming, operating on these UEs. As a result, 3GPP LTE systems continue to develop, with the next generation wireless communication system, 5G, to improve access to information and data sharing. 5G looks to provide a unified network/system that is able to meet vastly different and sometime conflicting performance dimensions and services driven by disparate services and applications while maintaining compatibility with legacy UEs and applications.
Prior to release to the public, wireless communication devices may undergo a rigorous set of testing procedures. For each network generation, the device testing has become increasingly complex, time consuming and expensive. It may be beneficial to mitigate the increase in at least one of the costs associated with testing.